Love Conquers All
by ElizabethBlack2294
Summary: Jeanine Matthews seeks more than power over Chicago, and when Dauntless refuses to help her take control of the factions, she turns to make her own army, an army of children. Eric and Tris made a promise to one another that they would never leave each other, they have to stop Jeanine from attacking the factions, or would their best best be to leave the city forever? ERIC X TRIS
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Divergent**

 **Please Read and Review, let me know what you guys thought! The reviews are what keeps me going :)**

 **ERIC X TRIS**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **Rated M**

* * *

Prologue

"Ma'am, Dauntless refuse to take over Abnegation," David tells me coming into the room.

"Very well," I speak slowly and move to the window overlooking the ruins of the city, "we will come up with a new plan."

And a new plan I already had. If Dauntless refused to act as my army, then I would create a new army, a better army. An army of my own.

"Ma'am," David questions, he is quiet when he speaks obviously intimidated by my demeanor.

I smirk as I turn back to face the older man.

"Search the city, and bring the children to me...every last one of them," I spoke with a cold, even voice.

"The children," he asks quietly.

"If Dauntless won't fight for us, for me, I will create my own army."

"Ma'am, an army of children won't be able to take down an entire fact-"

"You will do as I say," I say in a more commanding voice. David shrinks back slightly.

It may take longer to fulfill my plan to take over Chicago, but by the time the children are grown and trained, i would have all the power I could ever want.

"Yes ma'am," David nods his head and scrambles from my quarters, I turn to look back out the window.

"Children," I whisper. A dark smirk covers my face.

...

David POV

Screams erupted through abnegation as we took the children away from their mothers and fathers. Jeanine only wanted the children who could be easily persuaded, only the ones who were aged from five to eleven were chosen to come back to Erudite with us.

I felt a tug on my heart strings as a young blonde girl and her twin brother were torn away from their parents. The older man and woman could only look on as their children were dragged away from them.

I quickly got over the guilt and sadness before loading the two into a truck, locking the door behind them.

"Sir, we have gathered them all," Max says coming to me.

Max, one of the few who defected from Dauntless to join Jeanine's court and build her empire.

"Let's go then," I speak lowly and climb into the drivers seat of the truck. I hear the soft whimpers coming from the children in the back. I quickly shake my head and rid the thoughts I have.

"Erudite village is next," I say to Max who just nods and reloads his gun.

...

"Dad," I hear the young blonde boy scream as he struggles to maintain his grasp on his fathers hand.

"Eric," his father calls back, "it'll be alright son," he says with sad eyes as he is subdued by two guards.

I take the boy by the collar and throw him into the back of the truck along with the Abnegation and Amity children.

In all we have nearly fifty children filling the trucks, and yet, we have three factions to go.

...

Tris POV

I am at a loss as to what is happening, one minute, Caleb, Tobias and I are playing out in the yard with the other Abnegation children, and in the next, we are being kidnapped and thrown into trucks.

Caleb is quietly whimpering next to me, tears are rolling down his cheeks. To my right, Tobias has a stone cold look across his face, it's hard to tell what he is thinking.

The blonde Erudite boy catches my eye, he is a little older than I am, probably the same age as Tobias, putting him at nearly eleven, while Caleb and I are only nine.

He watches me with stormy grey eyes, I can see no hint of fear.

His lips twitch at the corners and he forces a small smile, I turn my eyes away and reach down to my wrist to play with the bracelet my mother had given me for my birthday this year.

It was a simple gift, coming from Abnegation, I was lucky to receive a gift at all. It had my initials burned I tot he leather band, and it had two grey beads at the ends of the strings to tie it off.

I glanced back to Eric, his grey eyes met mine again before turning away.

...

 **ERUDITE**

"Welcome, my children," Jeanine spoke in a calming voice, I had only ever heard about Jeanine, I had heard that she was evil, and only looking for power, "I welcome you, to your new home..."

I glanced to Tobias, he watched her intently, Caleb had stopped crying and he was watching her with wide eyes, I glanced to the Erudite boy, he was watching me. His eyes were fiery now.

"I have, but one rule in Erudite, never show mercy," she spoke again, her voice growing colder.

A young Dauntless born boy was softly sniffling in the front of the group.

Jeanine walked closer to him, slowly.

"Why do you cry," she asked, her voice was soft like a mothers voice would be.

The boy didn't say anything.

"What is you're name," she asked, the hardness in her voice returning slightly.

"U-Uriah," he stuttered and looked up at her menacing gaze.

"Is it someone that you miss," she asked, her motherly tone returning.

"M-m-my brother," he replied, his voice and body shaking.

I glanced to the Erudite boy, he was watching Jeanine's every move with an intense gaze.

Jeanine then pulled a knife from her sleeve and trailed it from the side of Uriah's face down his neck, leaving a small trail of blood as she went.

"You will understand, that your faction comes before blood now, the people here, are your family," he held he blade to Uriah's throat as she spoke, "the ones you have left behind, do not love you, it will do you well to forget they ever existed."

Uriah stopped shaking.

"Do you understand," she asked to everyone before looking back to the boy.

"Yes," he whispered, she dropped her knife from his neck and turned away from him.

"Show them to their living quarters," she spoke to the man who had gathered us up and brought us here.

He gave a her a nod before leading us out of the vast room and to our new homes.

...

That night I lay in bed, but I couldn't find sleep.

I turned over once, twice, three times before finally sitting up.

The sniffling and sobbing had stopped hours ago, now the room was filled with silent breathing and snores.

I threw the covers off of me and pulled on the black jacket that had been provided to me, along with the rest of my clothing.

We were forced to burn our old clothing once we were changed, to rid our memories of ours former homes.

I padded through the room and towards a long corridor leading to a balcony.

Once I was closer, I noticed that I wasn't alone.

The erudite boy was standing, overlooking the city.

"Hello," I spoke quietly from behind him.

He made no move to look at me, he made no gesture to acknowledge that he had heard me.

I stood beside him, our shoulders nearly touching.

"For a stiff, you would think you'd know personal boundaries," he spoke quietly, I looked to his face. His eyes were closed.

"I wasn't born to be a stiff," I replied quietly.

A smirk played his lips.

"What is your name," I ask him, patiently waiting for the answer.

"And what makes you think I would ever give you my name," he sneers at me, his eyes are still closed.

"I just thought-"

"You just thought what, that you could talk to me," he opens his eyes and looks at me, "I don't associate with stiffs."

I feel anger rather than sadness boil in my veins at the snide comment.

"Well, excuse me for trying to talk to you, nose."

I turn and make my way towards the opposite end of the balcony to continue over looking the quiet city.

I can hear a small laugh from the boy, I shake my head and try to push him from my thoughts, "my name is Eric."

I snap my head back towards him, he is looking out over the cityscape now.

"What is your name," he asks me. His eyes meet mine briefly and I turn my head away, blinking rapidly.

"My name, is Tris." I say quietly.

I almost don't think he hears me, but he smiles, "Tris, I like that."

He is moving towards me now, intense slightly as the older boy nears me.

"You and I, will leave this place," he whispers the last part into my ear.

"How," I ask.

"We will train to become the soldiers she wants us to be, and when we are ready, we will leave and never return."

"Eric," I whisper, I like the way his name sounds coming from my mouth.

He closes the small distance between us and leans down to kiss me softly.

It is my first kiss, I am only nine years old, and I am being kissed.

My Abnegation habits say to push him away, to run, but I can't.

He pulls away and wraps me in a warm embrace, "together, Tris."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Years Later**

Jeanine POV

"They are nearly ready," David speaks, his voice has become raspy with his age.

I turn from my position at the window, and walk slowly towards David, "I want them ready in three months. We will finally attack Abnegation, followed by Amity, Candor and Dauntless."

"Shouldn't we take out the strongest faction first," he asks me.

"Draw them to us, we are stronger here," I reach up and touch David's face, he closes his eyes.

"Don't, ever question me," I say slowly and quietly.

He nods and turns to leave as I drop my hand.

"David," I call out from my place back at the window.

He stops, "ma'am?"

"Eric and Tris, who are they to each other," I ask as I spot the duo walking away from Erudite together.

"They are your best fighters maam" he responds quietly.

"Hmm," I mumble and wave him off as i watch the two disappear between the tattered buildings.

...

Eric POV

"Tris," I whisper through the doorway to her apartment she shares with and ex Candor and ex Dauntless.

"What," she whispers back, I don't know where she is, but chances are she will approach with a side attack.

I was right, she attacks from my left side and holds a dagger to my neck.

"When will you learn, that you have to hide better than in a doorframe," she asks with a touch of humor in her voice.

I turn quickly and knock the dagger from her hands and pin her to the wall.

"When will you learn, that I am not scared of you and I know you won't kill me," I ask smirking.

"Ass," she mumbles, stooping down to retrieve the sharp object from the tiled floor.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Reluctantly she follows me through the long corridors and hallways of Erudite.

Where are you taking me," she asks.

"It's a surprise, Tris," I say smiling down at her.

She is is nineteen now, and she has many men look at her like they want to eat her up. I am one of those men, but I've come to develop deep feelings for Tris, though I have never admitted to it.

Jeanine made it very clear when most of us turned sixteen, that if anyone were to fall in love, or show physical affection, she would have us killed. She claimed that love only made for a weak soldier.

"Eric, you know how I feel about surprises," she mutters as we near the exit.

"Tris," I hear a deep voice call from behind us. Tobias.

"Hello, Tobias," she speaks softly, I feel jealousy rage through my veins at the softness of her voice.

"Tris, where are you going," he asks looking to me with concerned eyes.

"Eric here, says he has some sort of a surprise for me," she says with a half assed grin.

"You know how Jeanine feels about people falling for each other."

"I haven't fallen for anyone," she states quickly and coldly, "strictly military."

With that she turns on her heel and continues out the large glass doors.

"I suggest," Tobias steps closer to me, "you lay low, Jeanine is watching you two, and she will kill you if she finds out."

""There's nothing to find out, Tobias," I reply coldly, I clap him on the shoulder, "strictly military."

I turn and follow Tris through the large door and out of Erudite. We are fully aware of the cold eyes on our backs from fifty stories above. But we keep moving.

...

"What is this place," Tris asks, taking in the abandoned theme park.

"From what I have read, it used to be a place for fun and thrill," I reply.

"Your Erudite is showing, Eric," she chuckles and moves towards the large wheel.

"Want to climb it," she asks looks up at the wheel that protrudes into the sky.

"Would I ever say no to you," I ask following her move to climb the old rusty piece of equipment.

Tris climbs quickly up the rungs of the ladder, I am following close behind, enjoying the view.

"I can feel you staring at my as," she laughs, "avert your eyes before I gouge your eyes out."

I chuckle and continue to climb after her, "I can't help but like what I see."

She stops and turns around to look down a treat me,"you know you're an asshole right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I reply and continue to climb until we are nearly touching.

Tris continues to climb higher on the spindles to a booth at the top of the wheel.

I shake my head at the woman I find myself falling further in love with every day.

"Coming slowpoke?" She calls down to me.

I don't know why I was going so slow, I couldn't get the amazement from my mind about just how strong and brave she was, ever since I met her it had intrigued me.

"Eric," she calls down to me from her new perch inside the booth.

"I'm coming," I reply and continue to climb.

"It's about time you made it," she smirks at me as I sit on the bench across from her.

She wastes no time in moving across the small space to straddle my legs.

Tris kisses me hard, pushing her tongue into my mouth and playing with my own, I hold onto her firmly as if she will fly away and never return.

"Eric," she whispers pulling away to rest her head against mine, "are we really ready to leave?"

"I believe we are," I whisper back and kiss her hard once more.

"I love you," she whispers looking into my eyes for any sign of my doubt.

"I love you too, Tris, with all that I am."

"What do you think is really out there," she asks and looks towards the wall separating Chicago from the rest of the world.

"We will find out soon enough," I whisper never taking my eyes from her face, even when she watches the horizon.

"What if there is nothing, Eric, then what do we do," she asks, I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Do you doubt me," I ask her.

She turns to me, "what?"

"Do you doubt me, and my love for you?"

"Never."

"I smile up at her, "then trust me."

She nods once before crashing her lips to my own. Our kiss gets heated quickly and she moves to remove my shirt.

She sits back slightly just enough to pull my shirt up my torso and over my head, I follow by removing her own.

We return our lips to each other, deepening the kiss even further and kissing her like she's my lifeline.

She reaches behind her back to unclasp the black bra she is wearing and let's the straps slide from her shoulders down her arms, and to the floor of the booth.

"Tris," I whisper against her lips, "we don't have to."

She shakes her head, "I'm ready, Eric."

I can't hide the huge smile that covers my face as I grind my hips into hers. We made a promise to each other when I turned eighteen and she sixteen, that when she was ready, we would have each other, now, three years later we were finally able to seal ourselves to one another.

Tris reached for the button of my black cargo pants, making quick work of the button and zipper. I lifted my hips slightly to let her ease my pants and briefs slowly down my legs.

Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of my manhood, her eyes flickered back to mine and she bit her lip before standing up and unbuttoning her own pants.

"May I," I ask her leaning forward enough to grab the waistband of the leather material.

She nodded, granting me with approval before I slowly slid the tight pants down her tanned legs.

Her scent of arousal encased my nose, driving me crazy to the point of no return.

I hooked my fingers into the silky material of her panties and pulled those off of her body, discarding them onto the floor among our heap of clothes.

I pressed my face into her thigh and breathed deeply. Her sweet moan traveled to my ears as I kissed across her thigh to her core, and hitched one of her legs over my shoulder and looked up at her with hooded eyes, she bit her lip while tangling her fingers into the longer hair on top of my head.

And then I kissed her, I nearly lost myself at the sound of her moan when I finally made skin to skin contact. I didn't stop there, I ran my tongue up the length of her wet lips before closing my mouth tightly around her bundle of nerves, the sweet sounds falling from her mouth encouraged me to continue on.

I joined my mouth with a single finger inside of her wet core, slowly pumping in and out, pulling moan after moan from her mouth.

"Eric, I want you, now," she demanded, pulling away from me and pushing me back to sit on the bench seat.

Tris straddled me once more before sinking slowly onto my painfully hard cock. This was finally happening.

She cried out in both pain and pleasure as I took her for the first time.

"Tris, you feel so good," I whispered into her neck.

She began to rock her hips slowly before working to a deadly pace, a pace in which I knew neither of us would last long.

Our moans rang through the night into the starry sky as we began our way to our climax together.

I grabbed her hips and thrust inside of her as deep as I possibly could, hitting s new spot that sent shivers up my spine when she cried out with the pleasure of being filled so tightly.

"Eric, I am going to cum," she moaned out. I held her to my body as I slammed inside of her, I could feel her tense as her orgasm washed over her. Her wet walls clenched my cock and milked me for every bit of seed I could possibly offer.

"We collapsed together once we rode out our bliss.

"I love you, Eric Coulter," she whispered.

"I love you, Tris Coulter," I whispered back against her neck.

Tris and I had made a pact, that we were bound to one another once we became one, even without the wedding ceremony, we vowed that we were husband and wife, and that no matter what happened, we would never leave each other.

Tris POV

Eric and I sat in the booth high above the ground, the sun was peaking slightly over the horizon and I looked to his peaceful sleeping face.

"Eric," I whispered, stirred slightly, "we have to get back."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, attempting to pull me tighter to his chest.

"Jeanine won't accept the fact that we have been out all night, let alone, five more minutes," I whisper playfully. Both of us knowing full well we are going to be questioned.

His grey eyes finally open and his let's a smile cross his face.

"Fine," he whispers as he begins to pull his clothes on.

...

We walk back, trying to act as casual as we can as we near Erudite.

Eyes are on us as we near, I can see Jeanine making her way out the front doors of the complex.

"Where have you been," Caleb hisses as he rushes to me, I ignore him and keep my eye contact with Jeanine.

She has a smug look on her face

"Tris, Eric, we were worried about the two of you last night," she says in a cold tone.

She turns and walks back into the building, silently gesturing for Eric and I to follow. We never make eye contact, we just follow her through the white hallways.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeanine walks slowly to her usual perch in front of the window overlooking the city, watching her 'children' as we train.

"I want to know," she starts off slowly, her voice holding an icy tone to it, "where were the two of you last night?"

Eric glances to me then to the floor before looking back at Jeanine, "Dauntless."

She turns quickly and looks at him.

"What?"

"Dauntless," he says again, his voice is firm.

"Why were you in Dauntless," she asks through gritted teeth.

Eric seems to be at a loss of words as Jeanine stalks closer to him, eyeing him as a lion would its prey.

"They are building a new army," I speak up, her cold eyes snap to me now, "an army, much like our own, they are hiding their children deep within dauntless and training them to defeat us."

She stands in front of me now, our eyes are locked. It wasn't a lie, Eric and I had known about this for weeks now.

"Is this true," she asks back to Eric, never moving her gaze from my own.

"Yes," he replies, his voice unwavering.

"What more do you know," she asks, directing the question to me.

"They know about our plan to attack Abnegation," I say quietly.

Jeanine's eyes turn to a stormy blue, "how do you know about the attack?"

"You don't think we don't know what we've been training for, for the past ten years," I ask, my voice is harsh.

"How would they know?"

"It's obvious," Eric speaks up, "you have a traitor among you."

"How do I know it's not one of you," she hisses and pulls the small blade from her sleeve, holding it to my neck.

I don't flinch, I don't waiver.

"Why would we betray you, Jeanine. You saved us," I whisper.

Her gaze softens slightly.

"I would never betray you, I want to help you gain the power you seek," I continue on, her knife lowers from my neck, I inwardly relax.

"I want you two, to return to Dauntless, I want you to find out more information. If it means you go in undercover, then by all means, go undercover, but if you do betray me," she pauses and stalks Eric again, circling him with a finger tracing his shoulder, "I will kill you."

"Yes ma'am," we say in unison and turn to leave.

"Children," she calls out to us before we reach the door, "if I find out, you have fallen in love with each other, I will end you."

"You don't have to worry about that ma'am," Eric says in a stone cold voice.

She nods in approval and we leave the room.

"What do we do now," I ask Eric as we keep a fast stride towards our apartments.

"We go to Dauntless."

I fall behind as he quickens his pace, and I eventually stop. We were supposed to leave this godforsaken city, but if it meant I could save my parents, and all of Abnegation, I would do whatever means necessary to become Dauntless.

Two days later

...

"Stay down," A man dressed completely in black yells at Eric and I in front of the Dauntless compound.

We have weapons pointed at us, ready to fire if we dare to move.

"Who are you," another man asks directly towards Eric, he is tall and muscular, his black hair is slicked back.

"My name is Eric Coulter, this is Tris Prior," he says gesturing to me with his chin, "we are coming to you with information about Jeanine and her plans."

I feel a slight tug on my heart when he chooses to use my maiden name, but I know it's for the best, we can't risk letting Jeanine know we are married until she is either dead, or we are out of these city walls.

"Stand," a husky female voice yells from behind me.

I oblige and follow Eric and the other men further into Dauntless. This was either leading us to our death, or we would save an entire faction...no the entire city.

We are lead to an office, just off of the cast space they call the pit. We have eyes watching us as we walk with the leader of Dauntless, Harrison is his name.

"Sit," Harrison gestures to two chairs in front of a metal framed desk.

I glance at Eric who has yet to make eye contact with me and then I sit down. Three guards are standing behind us blocking the door.

"Tell me, why are you really here," Harrison asks, leaning on his elbows, eyeing Eric and I.

"We don't believe in Jeanine's plans," Eric says back in a cold tone, "she has to be stopped, Tris and I are her best most trusted soldiers."

"So you plan to play both sides."

"Just one side," I speak out, "we plan to be Dauntless loyal, but we will report with false information back to Jeanine, and correct information to you."

"Smart girl," Harrison comments.

I can see Eric's jaw clench and unclench.

"I want to know, what exactly are her plans for Abnegation."

"She plans on striking them first, followed by Amity, Candor, and she wants to draw Dauntless in to her," I reply, never giving Eric a chance to speak.

Harrison smiles at me, his smile is sickly sweet.

He stands and moves around his desk to stand in front of me, "Tris, is it? You're very beautiful, Tris, I think you would make a great leader here in Dauntless."

"What does being beautiful have to do with being leader," Eric cuts in.

Harrison looks between the two of us, "ahh, I see. You two are a couple."

We don't say anything.

"Jeanine doesn't take light to couples, does she?"

Silence.

"Very well, you will be welcomed here as Dauntless, as two of our own. Report to me with information to take Jeanine down, and I will report false information to you to send back to Jeanine...but...turn your backs on us, you will wish you were already dead."

He gives us a wave and sends us out of his office.

We are met face to face with David. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eric POV

"David," I hiss, "what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same of you two," he hisses back. I turn around to see the guards still watching Tris and I.

"Move it," one of the men behind me hits me in the back with the barrel of his gun.

David moves closer to me, "it's not safe here."

With that he makes his exit, Tris and I look to each other before we are shoved down the now empty hallway towards what looks like housing.

"Coulter, you're on the left, Prior you're on the right," one of the men speaks, I can't help but notice how much he looks like Uriah.

"Zeke," I ask quietly, he looks up to me with deep brown eyes and looks behind him to the other two, waving them off.

Once they are gone, he turns to Tris and I.

"You know Uriah?" He asks with hope in his voice.

"We do," I reply.

"Is he doing well?"

"He's one of the best soldiers we have," Tris replies to him, her voice is soft. Zeke looks as if a wave of relief has washed over him.

"You two are no safer here than you were with Jeanine," he speaks quietly.

"What do you mean," Tris asks him.

"They are going to kill you all, every last one of you, they don't care if you are here to help us, they want you dead. They be alive she has pounded too much shit into your heads."

"We came here to help save Chicago from her plans to destroy the factions system," Tris pleads.

"Harrison doesn't see it that way."

"He is no better, training the Dauntless children to become murderers," Tris snaps.

"What does that make you then," Zeke asks her.

"I've never killed someone out of my own will."

"But you've killed."

I can see the hurt and realization cross her face.

Zeke speaks again, "I am on your side, but whatever Daunltess is planning, has you and everyone else under Jeanine is danger. I will do what I can to help save you, but I can't promise that for everyone."

"Why are you helping us," I ask him finally.

"Because I am tired of living behind these walls."

"Eric," Tris calls into the darkness of the makeshift apartment.

"I'm here," I reply from the small balcony that looks back towards Erudite.

She wanders to me through the darkness, I can hear a quiet thud and a silent curse from her mouth. I chuckle slightly.

"What are you thinking," she asks wrapping her arms around me.

"I am thinking we are living in one messed up world."

"We are, but there is one ounce of perfection," she says moving so that she is pressed between me and the railing of the balcony.

"Care to tell me," I ask against her lips, already knowing her answer.

"Us," she whispers before kissing me deeply.

I return her kiss and lift her to me by the backs of her thighs.

She moans into my mouth when she feels my effect ion pressed against her through our clothes.

"I want you," she whispers into my ear, taking the lob slightly in her mouth.

I don't hesitate to walk us to the makeshift bed in the middle of the room. I lay her down on the black sheets and begin to strip my shirt off, followed by her own.

Her fingers fumbled with the button of my pants, I can't wait any longer and reach up to help her undo the pesky button before shoving my pants and briefs from my body.

Tris pushes her own clothes down her body, they fall to the floor with a quiet thud.

The look on her face has me going crazy and she turns over she she is on all fours in front of me, open to me to do whatever I wish.

I moan when she sways her hips slightly at me, she watches me come closer over her shoulder and I line myself up with her hot wet core and push inside quickly, pulling a moan from her lips.

My thrusts don't start slow, they become quick and animalistic, the day's stress melting away as I abuse her sweet pussy.

"Eric, yes," she moans over and over. The sound of her voice calling my name has me falling apart.

My moans grow louder as I pound into her harder and faster, each time our skin slaps together I come so much closer to falling over the edge with my own release.

When she cries out I can't hold on anymore, I grab Tris' hips and pound into her hard as we both ride out our orgasms.

Tris is breathless below me, still squirming from her high, I slowly pull out of her, enjoying the sound our juices together make as we move away from each other.

"I love you, Eric," she whispers, "no matter what."

"I will always love you, Tris," I whisper into her hair as I pull her close to me and we fall into a deep blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeanine POV

"Where have you been, David," I ask as he comes to a stop in the middle of the room.

I watched him leave earlier this morning before I sent Eric and Tris away to Dauntless, he has just now returned, eight hours later.

"Ma'am, Eric and Tris have betrayed you-"

"The only one who has betrayed me, is you," I say quietly, stalking slowly towards him.

His eyes cast down to the floor.

"I will ask you again," I am standing a few inches from him now, he is frozen, "where have you been?"

"D-dauntless, ma'am," he whispers.

"Hmm," I murmur and move around him slowly, "why were you in Dauntless, David?"

"I-I was collecting intell," he whispers, his voice cracks.

"I know we're not in Candor, but David, do not play me to be a fool," I whisper behind him and cut his throat with my small blade.

I watch him fall to the floor and begin to choke and gurgle as he bleeds out.

"I should have known it would be someone so close to me that would betray me," I say quietly to him as he takes one last dying breath.

I watch his body fall completely limp.

"Guards!"

Two soldiers come rushing into the room, they fix their gaze on the bloody body on the floor.

"Get rid of him, clean this mess up."

The two nod and quickly get to work as I return to the window.

I couldn't trust anyone.

...

Two months later

Tris POV

"Tris," Eric gently nudges my shoulder, "hey where'd you go there?"

I realized I had been zoning out as I was watching the children and teenagers train for battle. It reminded me so much of our days when we were first taken to Erudite to become elite soldiers for Jeanine.

"Just thinking," I whispered.

"What are you thinking, love," he asks as we continue to watch the fights.

"What are we doing here," I ask.

"Tris," Eric pulls me into a secluded corner, "what do you mean what are we doing here, we came here to save Abnegation, we came here to take down Jeanine."

"Whose really the evil one in all of this Eric, Jeanine, or Harrison?"

Eric looks taken back.

"Are you losing sight of what you stand for, Tris," he asks, his anger clear on his face.

"Eric, I am just saying, what if what we are doing isn't the right thing?"

"We are delivering false information to Jeanine, and coming back to Harrison with her plans, we can save the faction system."

"Eric, do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me," I ask again.

"Why would you ask such a thing," he sounds offended.

"Because ever since we've come here, you've changed."

"I haven't changed, Tris this is who I am. A soldier. And if you don't like it then leave."

I am shocked by his words, Eric and I made a promise to each other when we first met that we would never leave each other.

Two months ago when we started gathering information for Dauntless, and Jeanine, everything was fine, despite we were told we were in danger here.

Eric had shrugged that off and he was on his way to becoming a Dauntless leader beside Harrison, and it was changing him for the worst.

"Alright then," I replied and walked away from Eric.

He roughly grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him, "you promised you would never leave."

"I did, but it seems you have forgotten."

I turned once more, shrugging his grasp from my arm and walked back towards my apartment.

"Tris," I heard Harrison call from his office, "a word?"

I held my head high and made my way to his office.

"Sir," I asked.

"I need you to take this to Jeanine," he handed me a file folder, "and tell her that you stole this from me, tell her it's the plans of our maneuvers to take down Erudite."

"What is it really?"

"Just what I said it is," he replied with a cold voice.

"I'll get Eric," I turned to leave his office.

"You'll be fine to do this alone."

"Jeanine will be suspicious if I show up alone," I replied. Why did he want Eric to stay?

"I assure you, it'll be fine."

I nod once and move towards my apartment to put on a jacket.

"Tris," I turn to see Eric hurrying up to me.

I lock the door and sigh heavily before turning back to him.

"Where are you going," he asks me, his eyes full of concern.

"Harrison wants this delivered to Jeanine."

He takes the folder from my hands and scans over the documents, "I'll come with you."

"He wants me to go alone," I say shortly, grabbing the folder back.

"Tris, we do everything together, remember," his tough demeanor fails to show now.

"He insisted I go alone Eric, I don't know why," I look to the bracelet still on my wrist after all these years. I take it off and grab Eric's wrist in my hands, making quick work of a knot to keep it in place.

"Tris," he whispers.

"I'll be back," I whisper back and kiss him quickly before turning to leave.

I make my way out of the Dauntless compound and am in the street before I hear yelling and shouting.

"Traitor," I can hear Harrison yelling out, "shoot her, shoot to kill!"

Before I have a chance to understand what is happening, I feel two sharp pains in my back and side, and I am falling.

"Tris," I can hear Eric's voice from far away, "Tris hold on, what the fuck is going on, Harrison!"

"She stole these from my office," Harrison leans down to pick up the file he had given to me not twenty minutes ago.

"No," I whisper.

"Tris," Eric let's go of my hand, "how could you?"

My world fades to black.

...

Eric POV

I am on my fifth glass of whiskey when Harrison takes a seat next to me at the bar.

"I'm sorry about your loss today son," he says quietly.

"I never thought she would betray my trust like that..."

I feel the pain tighten in my chest thinking that the one I truly thought I loved was dead.

"Love does funny things, Eric, it can make you blind to see what or who a person really is."

"She wouldn't have done this without a reason..."

"You know what," Harrison stands, "let's go get those leadership tattoos for you."

"I'm not in the mood tonight," I mutter into my glass.

"Come on," he hoists me up from my bar stool, "it'll keep your mind off things for a while."

I hesitantly follow him towards the tattoo parlor and he tells Lauren what I want, she goes back to find Zeke.

"You don't have to stay," I direct at Harrison.

"Please, I never miss out on my leaders getting their marks."

Why was he so fucking persistent.

"Hey man," Zeke said with a solemn tone in his voice, "I'm sorry to hear about Tris."

"There's no way she would have done something to betray my trust," I whisper quietly.

Zeke glances up to Harrison flirting away with Lauren.

"I told you, this place wasn't safe for either of you," he whispers back.

"What do you mean," I cringe when I feel the needle running across my neck.

"Harrison framed her, Eric," he whispers and keeps working.

"Why would he do that," I ask quietly, I feel anger bubbling in my veins.

"To get her out of the way so he could control you," Zeke makes quick work and starts the other side of my neck.

"Why would he want to control me," I ask.

"Because, you are the biggest threat to both Dauntless and Erudite, you are now an asset without Tris, because he knows you'll be angry with Jeanine for making Tris come here and collect information."

"I'll kill him Zeke."

"Not tonight."

"No, but before this is over, I will have his blood on my hands."


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

I feel so cold, why am I so cold.

"Come back to us, Tris," I hear a woman's voice.

"Mom," I ask quietly.

"Come out of it, Tris, wake up," I hear the voice again.

I can't open my eyes, my lids are so heavy, I feel numb, the pain from the shots are gone, and i can't feel anything.

The only thing I can feel is my heart, my heart is broken, Eric let me go.

"Tris, wake up," I hear the voice again.

I fight to lift my heavy lids.

The room is so bright, I squeeze my eyes shut once more before I let my eyes flutter open.

"Welcome back my child," Jeanine whispers taking my hand in her own.

"What happened," I whisper, my voice is barely audible.

"You were betrayed by Eric, and his friend Harrison."

"Eric..." I feel tears pool in my eyes.

"Don't worry child, a broken heart is mended easily, and in the end it will make you stronger."

I look around the room and see Uriah and Christina standing by the door.

"Tris," Christina says with a slight smile.

Uriah smiles brightly.

Jeanine stands and turns to leave.

"Tris, you need to know, love is a weakness, it only gets you hurt, or killed."

With that, Jeanine left the room.

Christina and Uriah advanced for the small hospital bed.

"How did I get here," I ask quietly.

"You crawled your crazy ass halfway back, and Tori and Will found you," Uriah laughs.

"I crawled back?"

"You don't remember?"

I shake my head.

"You're one tough bitch," Christina laughs before standing up to leave the room.

Uriah lingers, waiting for her to leave before speaking, "did you see my brother?"

I nod, "he warned Eric and I that we would not be safe in Dauntless. Eric didn't listen and pushed his way into leadership..."

"Do you think he really would betray you?"

"I don't know, Uriah, I don't know anything anymore."

He sighs and his head falls, he is gazing at the floor.

"Hey," I croak, "he asked about you...your brother."

"What did he say?"

"He asked how you were doing, he misses you."

"I miss him too, it's been a long time."

"Uriah, we have to get out of this city," I say quietly. His eyes meet mine.

"We know."

"We?"

"There are hundreds of us, Tris, ready to go. But we need a leader." He gestures to me.

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

I look into Uriah's face and see nothing but honesty.

It was obvious that Eric lost his way, he was pulled into the Dauntless trap, he gave up love for Dauntless, he gave up our future. I would make my own future from here on out. And I would kill anyone who got in my way.

Uriah stood to leave my hospital room, I stood up and looked out the window, the sun was setting over the horizon now, my mind kept falling back to Eric.

Why would he let me die, why did he let me go?

"Tris," I hear Tobias from behind me.

"Hello, Tobias," I say firmly.

"How are you feeling," he asks.

"Like I've been shot," I snicker, at least I can feel my legs enough to be standing. Though I'm ignoring the pain in my side and back.

I hear Tobias chuckle from somewhere behind me, "Tris," he places a hand on my shoulder, "you loved him didn't you."

My heart clenches in my chest and I blink back the flood of tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"I still do, Tobias," I speak quietly, so quietly I don't know if he's heard me.

"Love makes us weak, Tris," he says softly.

He's right, it has weakened me.

"You have to think of him as the enemy now, Tris, you have to forget him."

I am fighting a battle within myself, I love Eric...but I know he doesn't love me. He let me go. He let Harrison try to kill me.

...

"Jeanine," I call out into the vast room.

She is standing in a doorway, looking at something.

"Tris," she turns to me quickly, "come to me child."

I slowly walk towards her, I don't agree with her tactics, or her plans, but at this point it's the only way I can exact my revenge.

"Are you willing to listen to me," I ask her quietly.

"What are you proposing?"

"Leave Abnegation for last, attack Dauntless first."

"Ahh, Tris," she whispers and walks around me slowly, "you are looking for revenge."

"Yes." I won't lie to her.

"We need more children," she whispers.

I look up into her eyes and see the blue storm playing in them.

"What about the attack?"

"No, we will wait. As for now, I want you to sweep Abnegation and Amity For children."

Abnegation, my heart clenches.

Jeanine notices my hesitation.

"Love is weak, Tris, this, is your family now."

"Yes ma'am," I whisper, she is right. Love is weakness.

"Leave now, go to Amity and Abnegation, bring all the children you can."

I nod and turn to leave the room, I am met by Uriah and Christina outside the door.

"What are we doing," Uriah asks, sounding almost desperate.

"Going to Amity," I say quickly and make my way through the hallways to the armory before loading in the trucks with the rest of the soldiers.

...

"No," a woman screams, "please, don't take my baby, he's only nine."

I roll my eyes, and look to her, "that never stopped her from taking me when I was a child."

The woman cries hysterically as Christina drags the young boy away to the truck.

I don't agree with what's going on, this is my way to revenge, this is the only way to draw Harrison and Eric out.

"Tris," I hear Max yell from a few yards away.

I move to him quickly. He hands me the binoculars, in the distance I see six dauntless trucks speeding across the terrain for Amity.

I smirk.

"Send the children back."

"What about them?" He asks gesturing towards the speeding trucks.

"Christina, Tori, Uriah, Will, Tobias, you and I will stay."

"That's at least fifty soldiers."

"So we set up an ambush."

Max smirks and hollers for them to send the trucks containing the children away, one truck is left behind.

"Hide well," I say to the remaining soldiers, "today, war begins."

"Tris, is this the way to freedom," Uriah asks me quietly.

"It's the only way, Uriah."

...

I am hidden in the rafters of the barn, I can hear the trucks pulling up outside.

Max has sent communication to Jeanine that we have stayed behind to attack the Dauntless soldiers.

"Here they come," Christina whispers from a few feet away from me, also hidden in the shadows.

Harrison was the first one through the doors of the barn, followed by Eric.

My heart jumped into my throat at the sight of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric POV

"We just got word, Erudite is taking children from Amity," Zeke yells to me, "we have to move now!"

I jump up from my seat at the bar and follow him to the armory, where we load up on guns and ammunition.

"How many soldiers are with them?" I ask.

"Johanna says there are at least thirty of them," Zeke replies.

"Let's go," Harrison yells.

This would be my perfect opportunity to kill Harrison and make it look as if it were an accident, this was my chance for revenge.

Zeke noticed my change in demeanor, "you're planning something?"

"Revenge."

He smirks and hurries towards the armored trucks with me right behind him.

"It's a twenty minute ride to Amity, when we get there you shoot to kill," Harrison falls out to those of us in the truck.

"Sir, what if we can take hostages," Zeke asks, obviously thinking of Uriah.

"Uriah is not your brother anymore," Harrison growls, easily catching on to the meaning.

Zeke glances sideways at me and continues to load his clip into his gun.

...

I slam the door of the truck and look around at my surroundings, Amity seemed so peaceful, despite the horrific cries of the mothers who had just been stripped of their children.

"Johanna," Harrison greeted a shorter rounder woman, "what's happened."

"They came," she spoke with a raspy voice, her eyes were wide, "they're still here."

Harrison quickly pulled his pistol from its holster, "how many," he asked quietly.

"Six, or seven, I don't know, they have hidden themselves to wait for you," she speaks quietly.

Zeke ushers her away from the barn and I follow Harrison inside.

"Keep your eyes open," he muttered to me, "check every shadow."

"Yes sir," I mutter quietly.

I can feel eyes on me, I look up to the rafters but can't see anything, it's too dark.

"Eric," Harrison whispers, "check upstairs."

I oblige and walk slowly up the spiral staircase to the loft.

My heart is thudding hard against my chest as I make the trek up each step.

"Well, look who it is," I hear a shrill voice from behind me.

"Christina," I whisper, I look to where Harrison is moving outside the barn towards the tree line.

"You're a traitor," she hisses at me, hold her gun to me.

I let my pistol fall from my hand and my arms fall to my sides, "if you're going to kill me, then kill me. I have nothing left to live for."

"I'm not going to kill you asshole," Christina hissed dropping her gun down, "but she will."

I turned around on my heel to look right into Tris' eyes.

"T-tris," I stuttered, I look back to Christina and then to Tris, "am I dead?"

She snorts at me, "no, not yet."

"But how, this isn't real," I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head, only to open them and find her in front of me again, "you died, I saw you die."

"You let me go, you left." She hisses.

"No, Tris, I didn't leave you."

 _"Shoot to kill," I hear Harrison yell._

 _Tris falls to the ground limp._

 _I scream and run towards her, grabbing her up in my arms, I cry into her hair._

 _"She stole these documents," Harrison states._

 _"No," she whispers weakly._

 _"Tris, don't go, baby stay with me," I cry, "she didn't do this, she didn't do anything wrong!"_

 _I feel someone pulling me away from her before she falls completely limp._

 _"No, Tris!"_

 _"She's dead man, let her go," someone is yelling from behind me pulling me back into the compound._

 _"Tris!"_

"I saw you let me go, you let my hand go," she whispers harshly.

"They pulled me away from you, Tris, I never left by my own doing."

"Tris," Christina whispers watching over the edge of the railing, Harrison is making his way up the stairs.

"Eric, are you up here," he calls out.

Tris holds her gun to my forehead.

I take a step forward and feel the cool metal touching my skin, "do it, do it if I am wrong. I love you, Tris, and you love me."

"I do not, love you." She mutters.

Just as Harrison steps to the floor of the loft Tris turns her gun on him and loads three bullets into his chest, Harrison's eyes are wide as he sinks to his knees.

I turn back to Tris, she is eyeing Harrison.

"Get me the box." She states coldly.

"What box?"

"I see the leadership tattoos, Eric, you can't fool me. Get it, or I will not hesitate to kill you."

I know exactly what she is talking about, Dauntless has hidden the box from Jeanine, afraid of what power it might give to someone if it falls into the wrong hands. And now Tris, the love of my life is asking for it.

"Tris, I can't leave you," I whisper moving closer to hold her hands.

She pulls away.

"Get me the box, Eric."

"We gotta move, Tris," Christina called out.

"Tris," I grab her arm as she begins to move past me, "I love you."

She shakes her head, "you never loved me, Eric. You don't know what love is."

"I wouldn't have promised you all those years ago that I wouldn't leave if I didn't love you. I wouldn't still be wearing this," I hold my wrist up to show her the bracelet she had given me.

"Goodbye, Eric."

She pulls away from me and leaves with Christina, dropping two Dauntless guards on their way out of the barn.

I looked to Harrison's dead body on the floor, Tris had already gotten her revenge on the man.

I had to get the box he had spoken of to prove my worth to Tris, but I couldn't let Jeanine have it.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric POV

"We just got word, Erudite is taking children from Amity," Zeke yells to me, "we have to move now!"

I jump up from my seat at the bar and follow him to the armory, where we load up on guns and ammunition.

"How many soldiers are with them?" I ask.

"Johanna says there are at least thirty of them," Zeke replies.

"Let's go," Harrison yells.

This would be my perfect opportunity to kill Harrison and make it look as if it were an accident, this was my chance for revenge.

Zeke noticed my change in demeanor, "you're planning something?"

"Revenge."

He smirks and hurries towards the armored trucks with me right behind him.

"It's a twenty minute ride to Amity, when we get there you shoot to kill," Harrison falls out to those of us in the truck.

"Sir, what if we can take hostages," Zeke asks, obviously thinking of Uriah.

"Uriah is not your brother anymore," Harrison growls, easily catching on to the meaning.

Zeke glances sideways at me and continues to load his clip into his gun.

...

I slam the door of the truck and look around at my surroundings, Amity seemed so peaceful, despite the horrific cries of the mothers who had just been stripped of their children.

"Johanna," Harrison greeted a shorter rounder woman, "what's happened."

"They came," she spoke with a raspy voice, her eyes were wide, "they're still here."

Harrison quickly pulled his pistol from its holster, "how many," he asked quietly.

"Six, or seven, I don't know, they have hidden themselves to wait for you," she speaks quietly.

Zeke ushers her away from the barn and I follow Harrison inside.

"Keep your eyes open," he muttered to me, "check every shadow."

"Yes sir," I mutter quietly.

I can feel eyes on me, I look up to the rafters but can't see anything, it's too dark.

"Eric," Harrison whispers, "check upstairs."

I oblige and walk slowly up the spiral staircase to the loft.

My heart is thudding hard against my chest as I make the trek up each step.

"Well, look who it is," I hear a shrill voice from behind me.

"Christina," I whisper, I look to where Harrison is moving outside the barn towards the tree line.

"You're a traitor," she hisses at me, hold her gun to me.

I let my pistol fall from my hand and my arms fall to my sides, "if you're going to kill me, then kill me. I have nothing left to live for."

"I'm not going to kill you asshole," Christina hissed dropping her gun down, "but she will."

I turned around on my heel to look right into Tris' eyes.

"T-tris," I stuttered, I look back to Christina and then to Tris, "am I dead?"

She snorts at me, "no, not yet."

"But how, this isn't real," I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head, only to open them and find her in front of me again, "you died, I saw you die."

"You let me go, you left." She hisses.

"No, Tris, I didn't leave you."

 _"Shoot to kill," I hear Harrison yell._

 _Tris falls to the ground limp._

 _I scream and run towards her, grabbing her up in my arms, I cry into her hair._

 _"She stole these documents," Harrison states._

 _"No," she whispers weakly._

 _"Tris, don't go, baby stay with me," I cry, "she didn't do this, she didn't do anything wrong!"_

 _I feel someone pulling me away from her before she falls completely limp._

 _"No, Tris!"_

 _"She's dead man, let her go," someone is yelling from behind me pulling me back into the compound._

 _"Tris!"_

"I saw you let me go, you let my hand go," she whispers harshly.

"They pulled me away from you, Tris, I never left by my own doing."

"Tris," Christina whispers watching over the edge of the railing, Harrison is making his way up the stairs.

"Eric, are you up here," he calls out.

Tris holds her gun to my forehead.

I take a step forward and feel the cool metal touching my skin, "do it, do it if I am wrong. I love you, Tris, and you love me."

"I do not, love you." She mutters.

Just as Harrison steps to the floor of the loft Tris turns her gun on him and loads three bullets into his chest, Harrison's eyes are wide as he sinks to his knees.

I turn back to Tris, she is eyeing Harrison.

"Get me the box." She states coldly.

"What box?"

"I see the leadership tattoos, Eric, you can't fool me. Get it, or I will not hesitate to kill you."

I know exactly what she is talking about, Dauntless has hidden the box from Jeanine, afraid of what power it might give to someone if it falls into the wrong hands. And now Tris, the love of my life is asking for it.

"Tris, I can't leave you," I whisper moving closer to hold her hands.

She pulls away.

"Get me the box, Eric."

"We gotta move, Tris," Christina called out.

"Tris," I grab her arm as she begins to move past me, "I love you."

She shakes her head, "you never loved me, Eric. You don't know what love is."

"I wouldn't have promised you all those years ago that I wouldn't leave if I didn't love you. I wouldn't still be wearing this," I hold my wrist up to show her the bracelet she had given me.

"Goodbye, Eric."

She pulls away from me and leaves with Christina, dropping two Dauntless guards on their way out of the barn.

I looked to Harrison's dead body on the floor, Tris had already gotten her revenge on the man.

I had to get the box he had spoken of to prove my worth to Tris, but I couldn't let Jeanine have it.

...

Tris POV

"How many did we take out," Max asks me while I make my way to the truck.

"We took thirty, the rest fled."

"We killed thirty?" He looks at me with a shocked look on his face.

"There a problem?"

"I only killed three, who killed the rest?"

I turned away suddenly disgusted with myself. What kind of leader was I? I was supposed to be leading my friends from this hell hole to get away from the killing not making it worse and playing into the hands of Jeanine.

"Let's get back." I said shortly getting into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Hey," Christina squeezed my shoulder from the seat behind me, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

The truth was, I felt as if my heart had been shattered again into a million pieces. I could have left with Eric right then, I could have led a few of us from the city walls.

Instead, I sent Eric back to Dauntless to retrieve the box Jeanine so desperately wanted.

Eric doesn't love me...right?

I shake my head to remove the thoughts of his grey eyes looking into mine.

"You ok over there," Max asks me, he looks concerned.

"I'm fine."

"We still have to stop at Abnegation," I say shortly.

"Jeanine has summoned us back." Max replies.

"She wanted us to go to Abnegation."

"Tris, she has changed her mind," Max says glaring at me, silently telling me to drop the subject.

I huff and look out the window at the landscape passing by.

What was I doing?

...

"Where are you going," Tori asks me, it's three in the morning and I can no longer sleep.

"I'm going to train."

"Do you need to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Tris, I'm with you whenever you are ready to leave this city."

I look to Tori and nod before leaving the apartment.

The corridors are dimly lit as I walk towards the front of Erudite to get out of the hell I was trapped in.

There was only one place I could think to go right now, the carnival Eric had taken me to.

It was a long cold walk alone, I didn't care at the moment. For once I was alone with my thoughts, and in those thoughts was Eric. He consumed my mind as if he were there.

I reached the base of the Ferris wheel and looked up. The moon was bright tonight, stars were out illuminating the sky.

I sighed and began to climb up the ladder, making my way to the booth Eric and I had given ourselves to each other.

I climbed in silence, but felt as if I was being watched.

"You're just imagining things, Tris," I muttered to myself and pulled myself into the booth.

"Tris..." I heard his deep voice rumble through his chest before I saw him.

I turned and hazel eyes met grey.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here," I ask with wide eyes.

"Tris," he comes closer to me and I turn to climb back down, "Tris, stop, please."

Eric reaches out and grabs my arms, I feel electricity surge rough my veins at his touch.

"Let me go," I whisper, holding back my tears and anger.

"No, I will never let you go, Tris."

"Dammit, Eric! Let me go!" I wrench my arm free and slap his face, but he quickly regains control against me, "it should be so easy for you to just let me go! You've done it before!"

"Tris," I grits his teeth, "I don't know what you saw when you were shot, but what I saw was you falling to the ground, what I saw was you dying in my arms! I held onto you until they dragged me away to let you die!"

"You let go Eric, you never fought!"

"I fought, Tris. Oh I fought..." I look into his eyes as the tears are pooling up, "I would never let you go willingly, Tris."

I feel my walls falling down around me, the tears escape my eyes silently.

"I love you, Tris. You. I always will, please, forgive me for what has happened, forgive me and we can leave this city together."

"Eric," I whisper, I shake my head, "Jeanine will find me if I leave, I have to give her the box, only then will she be distracted enough for me to leave."

"Then damnit, give her the fucking box," he grits his teeth again, "promise me you will leave with me."

I look into his eyes again, "Eric."

"Say yes, Tris."

I feel my heart pounding against my ribcage as his eyes look over my face.

I nod, "ok," I whisper.

Eric crashes his lips to mine in a heated kiss in the next second, it's a passionate, hungry kiss like we used to share.

Eric lays me back on the bench seat, only breaking our kiss to remove his shirt and my own.

I can't help but gaze at the tattoos across his neck, they are stark against his pale skin.

He traces the scar from the bullet wound on my side, and sighs sadly before looking back to my eyes.

"I will never let anything happen to you again, Tris." He whispers against my lips.

"Don't make a promise you don't intend to keep."

"I will keep that promise, Tris. I love you."

"I love you too, husband."

He smiles brightly before our lips are crushed together again, I work on the button of his black pants while he works away at the laces at the front of my leather leggings.

"These suit you well," he comments under his breath.

I chuckle against his lips.

His shirt is quickly ripped off over his head followed by my jacket, my shirt and finally my black lace bra.

Once I am bare in front of him, his eyes wander down the front of me. Taking me in hungrily.

I stand to peel my legging the rest of the way down my legs and lean forward to pull his pants off of his body.

Once we are completely bare, I kneel down between his legs and take his manhood in my hands, stroking it gently.

His head rolls back and his eyes close, a deep approving moan erupts from his chest as I continue to pump his erection.

"Tris, don't tease me...not tonight."

I take his head in between my lips, sucking softly at the sensitive skin.

"Tris, please," he moans, and I hear his breath catch when I take his length fully into my mouth and down my throat.

I continue to bob my head up and down, coming up for air occasionally.

Erics hand finally reaches to the back of my head and he pulls me to straddle his thighs.

"I need you," he whispers.

I stay silent other than my ragged deep breathing as I slowly sink down onto him. His cock filling me completely.

"Oh," I moan when I am completely down on him, he is buried deep inside of me before he starts to roll his hips.

Our kisses become more frantic when we begin to move together, skin slapping skin, our hips meeting with each movement.

"Baby, I am not going to last long," he moans against my chest.

I tangle my fingers into the faux hawk he has his hair styled into and whisper, "let go, Eric."

He squeezes his eyes shut and we hit our high together, riding out our orgasms until we are completely breathless and spent.

"I have missed you," I whisper against his lips before he takes my mouth into a deep kiss.

"Tris," he whispers as he pulls out from me. I sit on his lap and look at his face, "if you give this box to Jeanine, we will leave together. Don't you go back on your word."

"I will never go back on my word, Eric."

With that, he leans forward, keeping one arm wrapped around my waist and grabbing for a black duffel bag shoved under neath the bench seat across from us.

He slowly unzips it, revealing the glint of the metallic object in the moonlight.

I look to his face, he hesitates before meeting my eyes.

"I was going to bring it to you, I came here because I felt like you would be here," he whispers.

"How did you know," I whisper in shock.

"When someone is in love, somehow, they know the others thoughts in a subconscious mind..."

"Thank you," I whisper against his lips, "I will never go back on my word."

...

I wake up a few hours later, Eric is holding me tightly from behind as we lay on the floor of the booth.

I sigh heavily and slowly unwrap his arms from me. Running a hand through my loose hair and looking across the booth to the duffel bag that contains the box Jeanine was after, I knew what I had to do.

Quickly I threw on my clothes before Eric woke and grabbed up the duffel bag before making my decent down the Ferris wheel, leaving him behind.

One my feet hit the solid ground I turned to walk back towards erudite when I heard the chilled voice call from the shadows of the morning.

"I've been worried about you, Tris," Jeanine spoke slowly.

I watched her emerge from her spot in the shadows, Max close behind her with a smug look on his face.

Other faces emerged from the eerie shadows around the theme park, all eyes were on me.

"Did you get it," Jeanine asks me.

"Yes," I pause holding the duffel bag towards her, "I did."

She smiles wickedly as she looks inside the black bag, handing it off to Max, "Tris," she steps forward and begins to circle me, "I need to ask one more favor of you."

The vicious sound in her voice made my blood run cold, "what favor?"

She stops in front of me, her eyes lingering over my shoulder, I turn to see Eric is now standing on the ground a few yards from us.

"Tris," he calls out, looking around at the faces of his former Aquaintances, all eyeing him as a traitor.

I turn back to Jeanine, she still looks to Eric, "I knew you wouldn't resist her," she starts to speak towards him, "which is why I had someone follow her."

Eric looks to me and his eyes find Jeanine's again.

"I knew you would give her whatever she wanted without question."

"Jeanine," I interrupt, "what favor?"

She smiles at me and steps forward, placing a pistol in my hand, "kill him."

My blood freezes over.

Max steps forward, ready to finish Eric if I don't. I turn quickly to face him...aim to the left.

A shrill gunshot rings through the crisp morning air as Eric falls to the ground, lifeless, limp. I turn and hand the gun to Max without another word and stalk past Jeanine towards the trucks waiting to return to Erudite.

I hold in the tears that threaten to spill.

I never take back my word.


	10. Chapter 10

The ride back to erudite is long.

"I'm proud of you, Tris," Jeanine speaks to me over the roar of the engine, "you were able to over come a broken heart and get the revenge on the man who turned against you. Against us."

"I'm glad I was able to please you, ma'am," I speak back quietly.

"One less traitor in the world," Max throws in his two cents.

I look to the back seat to see Christina and Tori watching me with unreadable expressions, I turn back to look out the windshield.

We had to get out of Chicago.

...

Eric POV

I feel cold. Why am I so cold.

You just got shot, dumbass. Tris just shot you.

"Eric," I can hear a distant voice calling to me, I can see an outline of a mans shadow.

"Dig it out," another voice says.

"Eric," the other voice calls again.

Then a shrill pain over takes me, and in a few seconds, the pain subsides and I can blink myself to see clearly.

Zeke and Tobias are kneeling over me.

Tobias, what is he doing here?

"Eric," Zeke speaks again, "hey man."

I touch my chest where the once gaping hole is now patched with a pad of thick gauze.

"Dude, she missed your fucking heart," Zeke says clapping my shoulder gently.

I shake my head.

 _"What's the craziest thing about you that I don't know," Tris asks me as we lay under the stars together._

 _"I have a condition called dextrocardia," I reply, smirking down at her, waiting for her to ask what the hell that means. She lifts her head from my chest and looks down at me with a small grin._

 _"Your heart is on the wrong side..."_

 _"How did you know that?"_

 _"You're not the only smart one around, Eric."_

She wasn't aims for my heart.

Tobias' jaw drops, "what the hell was she aiming for then Eric? Because I don't think shooting you in the chest and allowing you to live was part of the plan here."

"My heart is on the wrong side, Tris knew."

Tobias glances to Zeke then back to me.

"What are you doing here," I ask towards Tobias.

"I was hoping to find you two before Jeanine did, we have to get out of this place."

"Not without Tris."

"Eric, she just shot you! In the fucking chest!" Zeke pleads.

"Not leaving without her," I groan and sit up, the pain almost unbearable, but the adrenaline is already pumping through my veins.

"Fine, but if we all die, I'm blaming your ass," Zeke grumbles, helping me to my feet.

"We won't die."

...

Tris POV

"Tris," Christina calls into my room.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about Eric," she whispers moving closer to me.

"He left me, it was his revenge," I murmured, I didn't know who to trust anymore, everyone said they looked to me as a leader...maybe I didn't trust myself anymore.

"He loved you."

"I didn't love him," I lie.

She shakes her head and starts to leave, "you know, people are still looking to you for leadership, people want to get out of these walls and be free."

"We will never be free."

She turns and leaves my room completely, my text alert lights up my phone, it's Max.

 **M: Briefing the children, come to the entrance.**

I set my phone aside on the bed stand. I quickly fix my hair into a long braid cascading down my back, I pull a new shirt over my head, it's a simple black shirt, I leave my leather leggings alone and change into a pair of navy blue combat boots.

...

"Hello my children," Jeanine greets the new faces, "my name is Jeanine, I'm sure most of you know me."

Sobs and sniffles echo through the vast entry way of Erudite.

"I am your leader," her voice books over the crowd, I feel eyes on me and turn my head slightly to see Uriah watching me, "and as your leader, I ask but one favor of you, do not betray me."

We had all heard this speech before, and to be honest it was getting old.

I caught a slight shadow moving towards the back of the entryway by the doors leading further into Erudite.

"You belong to me now," Jeanine speaks again, she seems on edge, "this is your home. You are my army."

I catch the movement of the figure at the back of the room again, and Max does too, because he is whispering fiercely into Austins ear, he and Caleb run quickly though the crowd towards where i last saw the shadows.

"Tris," Jeanine called to me, "follow me, please."

I follow her quietly towards her office.

"Ma'am," I ask slowly, taking note o her tense body language.

"The box you delivered to me," she starts.

"What about it?"

"Only a Divergent can open it."

I don't reply, she looks at me before continuing on, "I need your help."

"What do I need to do?"

"You have to pass a series of simulations, and each simulation will be from a different faction, only then, the message will be revealed."

Before I can think, my mouth blurts out, "I'll do it."

"Very well," she smiles at me, her lips curving wickedly.

She gestures for me to follow her towards the simulation room, I hesitate slightly before following close behind. My curiosity getting the best of me.

I look into the room to see leads hanging down from the ceiling behind a glass wall. I look to Jeanine and she nods slightly, picking up her tablet and walking to stand directly in front of the leads.

"Tris, if you don't mind," she gestures with her hand towards the leads.

I walk to them confidently and stand, ready for the pain. I've seen these used before, i

The last time they were used, they killed Peter.

The pain shoots through me like electricity as my skin is punctured by the sharp needles, and I am lifted off the ground and thrown into a sim.

 **Dauntless**.

"Hello, Tris," it's Harrison.

I turn to see the evil look in his eyes, and his smirk grows upon his lips.

"Did you miss me," he asks, moving ever so close to me.

"Hardly," I retort.

"Seems, I underestimated you," he starts to circle me in the empty room, "I never would have taken you for someone who kills for revenge."

"You tried to kill me you bastard," I sneer at him.

"You were blinding Eric, I had to do something."

He moves closer to me every time he circles around me.

"How Dauntless are you, Tris," he whispers menacingly in my ear.

Eric appears before me, shut in a glass box, he looks panicked.

"Let him go," I sneer.

"Help him escape, if you are so truly Dauntless."

The glass box begins to fill with water at his feet, and thick black smoke near his face, he sputters and gasps for air, his eyes begging and pleading me for help.

I run to him, kicking and punching at the glass until my hands are bloodied and cut. It does nothing.

"Tris," Eric coughs, trying to catch a breath, "help me."

I turn to Harrison who is smirking at me with a curled lip.

He is holding a pistol.

I move quickly to him and land a quick punch to his jaw, he fights back right away, nearly knocking me off my feet with a swift kick to my legs.

I side kick him straight to the ribs, he grumbles a curse and the pistol falls to the floor.

In the next second I clamber to the weapon and pick it up in my hands and fire twice, the sound of shattering glass echoes in my ears.

...

Eric POV

"Get Tris," Zeke tells me and Tobias, "I'll take out Jeanine."

We nod silently and move quickly along the back wall of the main entrance as Jeanine gives her welcome speech to the children she has just kidnapped.

This ends today.

"You've got two guards after you," Zeke warns through the radio. Tobias and I duck into a corridor and wait for the guards to come.

"They went this way," I can hear Caleb say, I hear their heavy steady footsteps approaching slowly.

Tobias motions to me a countdown to pounce on them.

When he hits one, I knock Caleb to the floor and Tobias takes out Austin.

"Wow, I never thought you'd show your face here again," Caleb sneers at me.

"Where is Tris?"

"Does it matter," he grumbles.

I slam his head hard onto the tiled floor.

He grimaces, "Jeanine needed her...to open the box."

"Take me to her. Now."

...

Tris POV

 **Abnegation**

I look around at my former home. Abnegation. It's still as grey as I remember it, grey walls, grey clothes, grey sky.

"Beatrice," I can hear the distant but yet familiar so song voice in my head.

I turn quickly, "mom?"

"Oh Beatrice," she smiles and hurries towards me. I stiffen slightly.

"Mom, how did you recognize me, where's dad?"

"I would know my daughter anywhere..."

"I miss you," I whisper quietly.

She just smiles down at me and takes my hand, leading me into the house.

Eric is sitting at the table in the kitchen, talking to my dad.

"Eric," I whisper. He looks up at me and a smile reaches his eyes.

"Do me one favor," my mother speaks, but it isn't her voice.

"What favor," I ask, my voice cracks.

"Kill him," Jeanine's voice rings through my ears as she hands me a sharp knife.

I look long and hard at the knife in my hands, I was trained to kill those who betrayed Jeanine, I had become a soldier at the age of nine, killing shouldn't be so hard.

Eric didn't betray anyone.

I let the knife fall to the floor, the metal clattering against the concrete.

...

Jeanine POV

"She has passed Abnegation, ma'am," Edgar calls from the monitor across the room.

"Her vitals," I ask never taking my eyes off of the young girl hanging in mid air.

"She seems strong, ma'am."

"Keep her in."

I can't kill her until this is over.


	11. Chapter 11

"Eric," Caleb says in a serious, hushed tone, I look to him with a menacing glare, "I know you love my sister, but you need to be ready to accept that she may already be dead."

"What do you mean," I already knew that opening the box would be oils be if the one attempting to open it wasn't strong enough.

"Eric, the sims Tris is going through, already killed Peter."

I stop walking and turn to look at him, Tris was strong, she wouldn't die. "Do me a favor, Caleb, stop talking about her dying."

Tobias looks to me and then to Caleb, "let's keep moving, guys."

I turn away from Tris' brother, my brother, growing up together we were close once. Maybe we could be again after this was over.

...

Tris POV

 **Candor**

I am standing in the middle of a vast room, the walls are black and white. I recognize the colors as Candor.

"Tris Prior," I hear an authorities voice call out.

I look around me quickly and see a man emerging from the shadows, Jack Kang.

"You have been accused of killing innocent people," he drones on, moving closer to me.

"I never killed anyone."

He clicks his tongue and shakes his head, "that's not exactly why we're here, Beatrice."

I notice the shackles now on my wrists, "then why am I here?"

"You are in love with Eric Coulter."

I feel my body start to surge with pain, a low cry rumbles in my throat.

"Don't resist, Tris."

Think Tris, Jeanine is watching.

"I loved him once," the pain surges through my veins, as if a fire is overtaking my body.

"Once? Not now?"

"Love is a lie."

Jack smirks at me, "let's ask him that shall we?"

On que, Eric appears in the room with us, there is now an audience as well.

"You say you loved Eric, once. You say love is a lie."

Eric looks to me with sad eyes, pleading me.

"I did love him once, yes."

"Tris, you still love me, you told me you still love me," Eric says quietly.

This isn't Eric Tris, this isn't real.

"I lied."

Jack looks between us and his face slowly begins morphing into Jeanine.

"You don't love him then?" She asks me, beginning to circle around around.

"No," I lie, the pain continues to surge through my veins.

Tears prick at my eyes and she turns her gaze on me.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Tris," Eric whispers.

The pain continues to grow, like an angry beast is shredding away at me from the insides.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Yes, what?" Jeanine asks me, her gaze filling with hatred.

"I love him," I whisper.

She stalks for me now, _this isn't real, Tris,_ I think to myself.

"Very well then, if you want to leave, then leave. Live you life." She says quietly.

The shackles fall from my wrists and I run to Eric, he wraps his arms around me tightly as if I will disappear.

...

Jeanine POV

I clench my jaw at the sight, I had trusted Tris once, she told me that she didn't love Eric.

"Ma'am," Edgar calls from the screens, I turn to him slightly, "her vitals are spiking."

"Leave her in, she's still got to pass Amity and Erudite."

"Yes, ma'am," Edgar turns his gaze back to the screens, I notice he glances back towards Tris and slightly shakes his head.

How did I never notice that the children were falling for each other, Eric and Tris were in love...how many more were there betraying me?

...

Tris POV

 **Erudite**

I am back in the simulation room, facing Jeanine, she is still standing behind the glass wall.

"You've had me fooled for a long time, Tris."

"Fooled," I ask her slowly, am I still in the sim?

"You didn't think I knew about your true love for Eric. Tell me Tris, how did I miss this?"

"You can't tell people they can't be in love, love is in our nature."

"Love is a lie."

"Maybe you're lying to yourself."

Her face twists into a menacing glare, quickly followed by shock as Eric runs into the room.

My heart rate speeds up, he looks to me and back to Jeanine before raising his rifle and planting a bullet in her chest.

I watch as Jeanine falls backwards, everything is happening in slow motion as she crumples onto the ground.

Eric turns to me and gets around the glass to remove the leads from my body, "you came for me," I whisper.

"I would never leave you Tris, I made you a promise."

"I love you," I whisper.

He smiles at me and we turn to leave the room quickly, it was time to get out of the city.

As we run through the halls, we don't run into any trouble on the way out.

"So I hear you're the new leader," Eric says looking around the corner before gesturing me to move.

"Yeah," I say slowly, now is not the time for this conversation we had to find the others.

"Uriah made the right choice," he says again.

"What," I ask stopping behind him.

Eric stops and turns to me, "I said Uriah made the right choice, by choose you to get everyone out of Chicago."

"How did you know Uriah talked to me...you were in Dauntless."

"Tris, I had someone on the inside."

"Who?"

"Does this matter right now," he asks, getting slightly annoyed.

It's only then I realize, he doesn't have the leadership tattoos he had obtained in Dauntless, nor the two piercings above his eyebrow.

"Tris," he speaks quietly, moving towards me.

"I'm sorry, Eric," I whisper.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, for everyone, for thinking you left, I know you didn't leave. You made me a promise a long time ago."

"Tris we have to go," he pleads.

I look at the undone zipper of his vest, there is no indication that I had shot him.

"This isn't real," I whisper, I feel a small smile forming on my face.

"What are you talking about, this is real."

I shake my head, "you're a sim."

As if on que, Eric disappears in front of me.

...

Eric POV

"Erudite sim, complete," I hear a voice over the com in to simulation room.

"What's the plan here," Tobias asks from behind me.

"We have to get Tris, if you have to, kill Jeanine."

"Ma'am," I hear Edgar call to Jeanine standing only a few feet away from our hiding place, "her vitals are dropping."

"Leave her in," she says in a no nonsense tone.

"She's dying," Caleb whispers.

I look to Tris, her face is twisted in pain, there is blood running down her face from her nose and mouth.

"I have to get her now," I say standing up, only to be pulled back by Caleb.

"Let me," he says quietly.

He hands me his rifle and walks into he room, "How is she doing," he asks Jeanine.

"She's amazing, she has one simulation left."

I watch Caleb look to the screen where Tris' vitals are displayed, "she is dying, Jeanine."

"Leave her in."

"Take a look for yourself, she won't last if you don't rest her, remember what happened to Peter?"

Jeanine seems to be contemplating quietly, she turns to Tris then to Edgar, "very well, rest her for three hours."

Caleb nods and Tris falls from her position in midair, she is crumpled on the floor.

Austin hands me his gun and hurries quietly into the room to help Caleb.

"Lock her in a cell, feed her, make sure she is hydrated, we will resume in three hours. No later."

Tobias looks to me and gestures for me to follow him back down the way we came, "where are we going?"

"Prison."

"How are we supposed to help Tris if we are locked up."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I say quirking my eyebrow at him.

"Good," he says quickly before we turn a corner and knocks my gun from my hold.

Tobias punches me in the side, and aims a fist to my temple, crumpling me to my knees.

"Get him to a cell," Tobias tells two soldiers I can't recognize at the moment.

I am lifted from my kneeling position on the cool floor and dragged down the hallway. The last thing I see before rounding a corner, is Jeanine next to Tobias looking after me with a sick smirk on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV

I woke up in a dark room, laying on a small cot. I was exhausted.

"Tris," I heard a familiar voice from the doorway. Caleb.

"Caleb," I say halfhearted, "why did she stop the sim?"

"You were dying, Tris," he says quietly, moving through the glass door.

"I'd be better off dead."

"Tris," he says quietly.

"Caleb, admit it. I am nothing more than a monster. I am not a leader."

"They still look to you, to lead us out of here."

I sit up and shake my head, "I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Not alone."

"You're not alone," he whispers. I look up to him, a small smirk is playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Caleb, I can't."

"You have one sim left, Tris, once it's done, the message that will play will open the gates of the fence, we will be free."

"How do you know?"

"Hey, I've done a lot of studying while we've lived here."

I try to force a smile, "have you heard anything of Eric?"

"Funny you should ask," he says casually, "come on, Tris, we have to get the sim done."

"Caleb," I ask, "is he dead?"

He grabs my arm, ignoring my questions.

We are out of the holding cell Jeanine had me placed in, and Caleb whispers in my ear before the two younger guards restrained me, "someone came to see you."

I look around at all the cells and see the familiar blonde faux hawk, Eric's head is bowed down.

"Eric," I yell, kicking against the guards. His head snaps up and he runs to the glass door.

"Tris!"

I can see the place I had shot him, his chest is covered in dried blood, someone got to him and helped him before he bled out. Relief rushes over me.

"Eric," I continue to kick against the guards.

"Tris," he yells back, looking like a caged wild animal, beating against the door.

I can hear him yelling after me as I am dragged back towards the simulation room. I had to finish this. It was over.

...

 **Amity**

"Looks like Eric just couldn't stay away," Jeanine speaks to me, she has a cool smirk playing on her face.

"Just let him go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she says smiling, "as far as I'm concerned he's still a traitor."

"This is over, Jeanine, once the box is open, we will be free."

She laughs hysterically before regaining her composure.

"If you can complete the Amity sim, then I will gladly release you, but you are filled with hatred."

"I don't hate anyone."

"Don't you hate me, for what I've done, for taking you away from your parents?"

I feel a small fire building in my heart.

"I forgive you."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Tris," she smiles again, "you've hated me for so long now, for taking you away from your family, for making you kill innocent people, for taking children."

"Stop," I say so low I don't know if she's heard it.

"You're parents put up a good fight," she continues, I shake my head.

"Stop," I say louder this time.

"They wouldn't let you go without a fight."

"Stop!"

The scene unfolds in front of me, I'm nine years old again, I am being wrenched from my mothers hold, she is whispering nothings into my ear, the last thing I remember her saying to me is how much she loves me...and to be brave.

I remember being dragged towards the truck by David, I look back in time to see my mother running towards us, but she is stopped by a bullet in her chest. She looks to me with her beautiful brown eyes, a smile playing across her lips...and she falls.

"You do remember," Jeanine says smirking.

"I don't hate you."

"I'm glad you already passed Candor."

"I don't hate you, Jeanine, I will not fight you."

"Tell me why you don't hate me, Tris, tell me why you forgive me, if you find a reason, I may just let you go."

"You took away my family," I say carefully, "but you brought me here, you taught me to be strong."

Jeanine looks at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"You gave me a new family, brothers and sisters, you brought me here, and I met Eric. I would have never met him otherwise. I have you to thank for that."

Jeanine's face begins to turn red.

"I forgive you," I whisper.

She smirks again, "we will see about that."

Eric is brought into the room in restraints, and dropped to his knees before Jeanine.

Caleb hands her a pistol and she holds it to Eric's forehead.

"Any last words to him, Tris," she asks me.

I look to Eric, his blue eyes are stormy.

"I love you," I whisper, "I will never leave you."

A crack of gunfire rings through the room, I close my eyes, expecting to be enraged, but I am completely content.

 _"Amity sim, complete, initializing message."_

I open my eyes, I am standing before my brothers and sisters, a message plays out in front of us, it is an older woman, she looks almost like my mother.

"Hello," she begins, "I come from outside the wall..."

...

Eric POV

"Hello, Eric," I hear Jeanine speak, I lift my head to meet her gaze, "I missed you."

"Where is Tris," I ask with venom lacing my words, I stand up as she walks through the door.

"You'll be glad to know," she pauses in front of me, "that she has opened the box, and she has revealed the message."

A feeling of relief slowly washes over me at the knowledge that the gates are open now.

"But unfortunately, you have both betrayed me," Jeanine continues, "and that calls for an execution."

She turns away from me and two guards Coke into the room, retraining me in chains before leading me out of the room and to the main entrance hall.

I see Tris being led in from another direction, she is bound in chains as well. I see Caleb standing with Jeanine in front of everyone, Tobias walks to stand on the other side of her.

"We have opened the box, to reveal the message," Jeanine calls out above the chatter throughout the room.

Tris catches my eye and I can see fear in her gaze.

"We have more I,ports to matters at hand," Jeanine continues, "traitors, who have fallen in love, who have turned against me, against us."

I see Max walking towards us with a pistol in his hands.

Tris and I are forced to our knees in front of the stage like platform Jeanine stands on.

"And for that, death is he only answer," Jeanine calls out.

"What rules did we break," Tris calls out loudly, looking to Christina and Tori who stand a few feet from her side, "we have fallen in love, but what rule is that? We haven't been a traitor to anyone, love doesn't make us weak, it makes us strong," she looks to me.

"Stand with us," I call out, "our brothers and sisters, we love each other as family do we not?"

"Silence!" Jeanine yells.

She nods to Max, he holds a gun to my head first, I look to Tris, "I will never leave you," I whisper, waiting for the sound of gunfire, but it doesn't come.

Tris eyes Max, I slowly bro my eyes to meet him once more, "I stand with you."

Jeanine's face is a mask of horror, Tobias and Caleb each point their weapons to her.

"What is this," she asks, bewildered.

"You will not hurt our family." Caleb speaks.

"You've already taken family from us, you will not do it again." Tobias speaks now.

Our chains fall from our wrists as Edgar and Austin unlock them.

"This is ridiculous," Jeanine yells, she looks to everyone standing before her, "you all want to leave, then go! I will make a new army, and I will kill you all!"

"No," Tris speaks, walking slowly to her, "you won't, you're done."

"I trusted you," Jeanine looks at her with a scared expression now, Tris places cuffs on her wrists.

"You should never mess with someone's heart, in hopes that they will join your side."

Jeanine is then pulled from her position and taken to the holding cells.

Tris turns to everyone on the room, now looking to her for leadership.

"Follow me," she calls out, "we can be free, the gates are open! We can make a new life for ourselves, brothers and sisters, we can love, and be free."

Cheers erupt through the room, I can't keep my eyes from Tris, she is beautiful.

"Whose with me," she calls out.

Cheers and hollers erupt through the room once again and she nods, a smile spreading over her face. I look around the room and notice Zeke moving through the crowd towards Tris.

He places a hand on her shoulder, and whispers in her ear.

...

Tris POV

"We are with you," Zeke whispers to me, leading me towards the window. I look out and see all of Dauntless is here now, standing just outside Erudite.

I look back to him, "why?"

"It's time for a new life."

Eric comes up behind me, and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me tightly to him.

"I love you," he whispers into my hair.

I turn in his embrace and crash my lips to his, "I love you too."

We were free.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eight years Later**

I look down over the city.

We had rebuilt Chicago, with help of our new found friends outside the wall, they had been there the whole time.

Turns out, we weren't the only city who had built a wall to keep us in, we were the only city at war with itself.

"Tris," Caleb calls from behind me.

I turn to see my brother walks towards me, followed closely by Eric.

"Hello," I say smiling at both of them.

"Jeanine is dead," Caleb says quietly. I nod and turn back toward the window, watching as the sun goes down.

"Are you ok," Eric asks me, kissing my hair.

"I'm fine," I whisper back.

Jeanine was evil, there was no doubt about that, but in the eight years I had become the leader of the city, she watched from her prison cell as the city grew and was rebuilt. Somehow, she became more of a mother figure to me.

She had gotten sick, something that doctors couldn't fix, but she didn't seem to mind. She wanted to be free from herself, from the walls that surrounded her.

"I love you," Eric says kissing my temple and looking out over the rebuilt city, "and I am proud of you."

I smile to myself, "you're being corny."

He chuckles, I can feel the vibrations of his chest through my shirt against my back.

"I might be corny, but I am telling you the truth," he smiles down at me and catches my lips with his.

"What do we do now," I whisper against his lips.

He laughs again, "I can think of a few things...only one seems really important right now."

"You dirty asshole," I laugh against his lips, "let's do it."

And with that we head towards our wart meant, where a king sized bed was waiting patiently for us.

...

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I know it's a short story, but I wouldn't want it to end any other way!**

 **Tell me what you thought of it?**

 **...**

 **I listened to "youth of the nation" while writing this story, it seemed somehow to fit for the story, but it could just be me :)**


End file.
